Drunken Rescue
by AsnGothic
Summary: Ino comes home from her mother's shop one day when a shady character abuses her and she gets drunk. Who's there to save her? ShikaIno Not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

"Drunken Rescue"  
  
By: AsnGothic  
  
Couplings: ShikaIno  
  
Warning: Slight adult content, just drinking and such  
  
Summary: Ino gets cornered by some shady characters and takes a drink with them until she gets drunk. Who comes to rescue her?  
  
~  
  
I really don't know what this came from, I guess one day when my head was spinning and such, I decided to write something like this. Don't blame me for incorrect information, I'm only 12. @_@ By the way, I own Naruto. Really, I do. That's why my characters are always in character. Really!  
  
Fine, I don't own Naruto. Ya happy? I own my mind though. ^_^  
  
~  
  
"Ino, can you lock up the store? I have some errands to run."  
  
"Sure, mom."  
  
Ino's mom grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder. Normally, Ino would be somewhere else, either Sasuke-spying or just at home doing nothing. Her mom called her over to the flower shop, but it was just a gimmick for Ino to run some business at the shop. For all she knew, her mom's errands weren't really errands. She walked out of the shop, giving her Ino a kiss on the forehead. Ino rolled her eyes.  
  
Humming to herself, Ino checked over the flowers in the shop, making sure all of them were in perfect condition. She nodded to herself, switching off the lights and locking the door with the silver keys. When she walked out, she thought to herself, 'Finally, I can get out of here and just go home. . .'  
  
Ino walked down the dusty streets quietly. She never noticed how shady it looked before. . .tonight it looked especially dark. She tried not to pay attention to the darkness. A shiver ran down her spine. Ino felt like she was being followed. . .she felt someone dash somewhere behind her, and turned around quickly. She eyed the empty streets and narrowed her eyes. Turning back around, she walked faster until she felt the jolt again.  
  
"Stop following me!" Ino yelled, twisting back around. No one was there. She turned back around satisfied, that is, until she bumped into a dark figure.  
  
"Hey, girly, what are you doing out so late?" The figure asked her, with a slur in his voice. Ino ignored him and walked faster.  
  
"Don't ignore me!" he said louder. Ino's fists tightened by her sides. "Hey!" it grabbed her wrist and Ino stumbled back.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Not until you come with me. . ." Ino pounded on his chest, his face, anything she could feel was solid.  
  
"Let go!" But he ignored her and dragged her farther away.  
  
~  
  
A door swung open in an old bar, revealing a tall figure with a blonde girl by his side, unwillingly of course. Ino huffed angrily.  
  
"When I leave, I'm going to report all of you."  
  
"Shuddup, you're not leaving." A bunch of men were in the bar, drinking and fighting. The place was extremely filthy. Ino had lost hope in escaping. The man swung her over to the stools fiercely.  
  
"Go ahead, take a drink." he said before talking a large sip of some alcoholic drink.  
  
"No."  
  
The man glared at her coldly. "Look, it's either you take a drink here or we'll force it down your throat." Ino's lips twisted into a pout. She looked down at the cup in front of her and her fingers wrapped around it while she looked disgusted. Her heart was beating faster, she didn't want to look afraid, but she was more scared than she had been in her whole life. She took a sip.  
  
It slid down her throat, leaving a burning sensation. She wanted to gag, cough, or vomit to get it out of her throat.  
  
"Yuck!" she cried, grabbing her neck. The man sneered.  
  
"Take 'nother drink, iz good. . ." he hiccupped.  
  
The burning sensation had left Ino's throat and now it seemed like she wanted more. She tried to fight the urge, but she suddenly took another drink. When she put the glass back down, she was smiling.  
  
~  
  
Shikamaru was walking home late at night when he heard some shouts coming from an old abandoned building. He tried ignoring it, until the glass of the window broke. He cocked his eyebrows, peeking in on the small clean spots of the window. Most of the window was dirty and covered with dust. He scoffed when he saw a bunch of men drinking and fighting. 'Stupid hags.' he thought. If they wanted to get drunk, let them get drunk. He was about to walk away until he saw a familiar figure in the building.  
  
Ino?  
  
He squinted harder, trying to get a good view. What was Ino doing in an old bar? Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw her. . .drinking. 'That can't be Ino. . .' he thought, 'It can't. . .' but he watched anyway.  
  
~  
  
Inside, Ino was starting to relax with the other men. They were making jokes and laughing, and even if Ino knew it was wrong, her mind was clouded from the alcohol. She hiccupped. The whole room was spinning. . .  
  
Another man sat next to her. "Hey, babe, what brings you here?" he asked her. He didn't seem to be as drunk as the rest.  
  
"'Nothing really, this old goon brought me here. . ." Ino said with a slur in her voice. She elbowed the man that brought her here and laughed. Her head started hurting. She never had a drink before, and suddenly she was drinking ten glasses a second. She squeezed her fingers on the side of her head. It hurt more. . .she took another drink hoping to make it stop. It just got worse.  
  
[Make it stop, it hurts so bad, why is the whole room spinning, I can't see, I can't think, need air. . .]  
  
Ino couldn't see anymore, one of her eyes were completely closed and the other was in pain just trying to look around. She couldn't think. . .her head hurt more when she tried to. . .she couldn't breathe, the beer was clogging her throat. . .she could still hear. . .all she could hear was cracking noises. . .people's bodies connected with the wall.  
  
[What's that noise, who's there, make the pain stop. . .]  
  
She strained to open her eyes as she saw a boy's fist connect with another man's nose. Yells could be heard. Out of her mind, she made an attempt to think of who it was. . .  
  
'Is it Sasuke?' she thought. No, Sasuke wouldn't come in to save her, and he didn't look like Sasuke at all. . .  
  
'Is it Chouji?' she asked. No, this boy didn't look like Chouji. . .and even if Chouji would save her, he wouldn't be awake at this hour. . .  
  
'Is it Shikamaru. . .?'  
  
[It hurts more, who's that boy, why's he in here, can't breathe. . .]  
  
Suddenly, the sound stopped. All she could hear now was the walking of one person. It was Shikamaru. . .she tried to make out his words. . .  
  
"Ino? Are you ok?"  
  
She wanted to tell him she wasn't ok. She couldn't do anything. She was drunk, corrupted, and she felt and now she felt so. . .vulnerable.  
  
"Fyne. . ."  
  
"You're not fine, Ino, I'm going to get you to a doctor before you collapse." Too late. Ino had collapsed. Shikamaru sighed as he picked her up slowly. 'Don't worry, Ino. . .'  
  
[What's going on. . .it's warmer. . .]  
  
Shikamaru ran out of the door with Ino in his arms, looking desperate for anywhere to go.  
  
[Don't let me go. . .]  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: O_o Wow, I really don't know where this came from. . .oh well, R+R, and I'm definitely going to continue. . .::Sigh:: I like writing one-shots better so I don't have to worry about continuing. . .-_-; 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can finally go home. . ."  
  
"Hey, girly, want to come have a drink?"  
  
"No, leave me alone. I remember last night very clearly and - "  
  
"C'mon, come with me. . ."  
  
"No! I don't want to come with you!" Suddenly, someone's hand slapped across her face.  
  
"You are coming with me even if I have to knock you unconscious."  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Ino looked up. Shikamaru had come again to save her. . .  
  
"Shikamaru. . ." The name echoed through her head.  
  
~  
  
Ino suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, and was relieved to find out if was all just a dream. . .but she remembered that night all too clearly. She looked around. Why was she in a hospital room in a. . .she looked at the bed, in a bed? She could hear deep breathing. . .loud and rigid. . whose breath was that?  
  
Oh, it was her's.  
  
Ino couldn't stand this. . .why was she here?  
  
"Ino!" her mom called. Ino spun around.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ino, I can't believe you went off to drink with those dark men! You could've gotten very hurt if Shikamaru hadn't come!" Shikamaru. Where was he?  
  
"Mom, I didn't have a choice. . ." Her mother's hand raised in the air and Ino closed her eyes for what was about to come. But her mother's hand didn't make contact with her skin.  
  
Shikamaru was holding her mother's hand back.  
  
"Don't slap Ino, she was under a lot of pressure." Shikamaru said calmly. Her mother nodded and put her hand down quickly. A wet towel wiped across Ino's forehead.  
  
"Are you okay, Ino?"  
  
"Do you think I am?" Ino asked hotly. Shikamaru sneered.  
  
"She's back to normal." he told Ino's parents. Shikamaru grinned down at Ino. "I'm glad to know you're ok. But you'll have to stay in bed a little while longer." Ino huffed.  
  
[Why is he here. . .]  
  
"After what happened last night, I didn't think you were going to wake up."  
  
[Last night. . .I remember now. . .]  
  
Ino looked around at her parents and Shikamaru. They looked serious. . .they were talking but Ino couldn't make out their words. Her head plopped down on her pillow as she fell asleep again.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, Ino woke up and looked around like she did before. Her breathing was getting better now.  
  
"I'm missing a day of training. . .I bet Shikamaru left without me. . ." Ino muttered. She slowly got out of her bed and folded her sheets. She tried walking over to the door, but she couldn't. She was stuck. "What the - "  
  
"You shouldn't try to walk yet, Ino." Ino tried to spin around, but she couldn't. Her hands were unwillingly planted on her hips. Shadow-bind.  
  
"Shikamaru, I want to train. . ."  
  
"You're too weak, Ino."  
  
"I am *not* weak."  
  
"Ino, don't argue. . ."  
  
"I want to train, I want to train, I want to train!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru sighed as his shadow started fading. Ino smiled as she tried to move, but she couldn't. What's wrong? The shadow-bind wasn't on her anymore, how come she couldn't move?  
  
"See? I told you you were weak." Ino squinted angrily at him.  
  
Shikamaru picked her up and put her back in bed. "Do us a favor and try not to sneak out of bed?" he sighed. Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Do you think I even could?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how would I?"  
  
Shikamaru smiled. "If you need help, tell me. I skipped training today." Ino looked up dazed at Shikamaru. What?  
  
[He skipped training for me, does he like me, I can't tell, what's he thinking, I want to know. . .]  
  
Ino just nodded with a loss for words. She rolled over, tucking the sheets up to her shoulder. As she closed her eyes, she felt lips on her head. Shikamaru. . .?  
  
[I'm thinking too much.]  
  
She smiled.  
  
[I'm going to train. Just wait and see.]  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: Writer's block is back. Damn. I wanted to continue on my other stories. . . 


	3. Note

Important Note:  
  
Like I said before, I don't know where this plot came from, but I think it turned out well. I definitely had fun writing this, but I forgot the consequences. . .so I'll say it now. None of the men in chapter one should ever have the right to do that. I'm totally against it. . Don't trust strangers and don't ever go anywhere alone unless you have superhuman powers like the Naruto cast. Or if you're Ino and you have a friend like Shikamaru. ^_~ Be safe! 


End file.
